Innocence perdue
by Xanathosfr
Summary: Max viole Kyle ! Tess est gentille et Michael va decouvrir des sentiments plus profonds pour kyle !
1. Default Chapter

Titre:Innocence perdue Auteur:Xanathosfr2000 Série:Roswell Couple:Michael/Kyle; Max/Kyle Avertissement:NC-17 viol;Mpreg, angst etc. Disclaimer: Il est evident que je ne possède pas Roswell Notes de l'auteur :Je ne sais pas d'ou l'idée m'est venue . Donc on ne me lynche pas :) sinon le système d'auto-correction de Word me fait royalement chier alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographe . Si mon prof voyait ces fautes que je n'ai pas commis normalement ( la faute à ce foutu système) elle en avalerait son dentier .  
  
Partie 1 :  
  
Assis dans le coin de sa chambre, il essaie de respirer, laborieusement, un air qui semble s'être raréfié dans la pièce. Semblant venir de très loin; lui parvient un faible "boum boum" : il sait que ce sont les battements de son coeur qui à l'air de vouloir lui sortir par la bouche. Mais cela ne change rien à ce qu'il resent fondamentalement. Cette impression de vouloir fusionner avec le sol ou l'angle de la pièce. La balle de football sur le lit dévasté semble le narguer.Cette même balle que Max avait lancée sur lui avec toute la puissance dont il était capable.  
  
Non pas qu'il y attaché une très grande importance. La douleur entre ses reins est trop forte pour qu'il se soucie de problèmes mineurs comme la possibilité de cotes brisées ou du fait qu'il n'y ait plus d'air dirait - on pour respirer. La douleur l'a englouti comme un grand requin blanc déchiquète sa proie avec toute la puissance dont il est capable. La douleur le brule littéralement comme si un incendie s'était déclaré dans un point de son corps .  
  
Il ne se souvenait jamais d'avoir autant souffert, pas même lorsque le coup de feu de Pierce avait perforé sa poitrine .De cet incident Kyle se souvient seulement d'une décharge foudroyante de douleur et une impression surprenante de nuit étoilée avant que le néant ne l'engloutisse . Mais même ceci est infiniment bénin devant le supplice atroce qu'il resent . La peau de son entrejambe enregistre une sensation d'humidité et d'écoulement. Il ne veut même pas songer à la nature du liquide qui lui coule de l'ouverture de ses reins .  
  
"Oh mon Dieu; faites que je me sois fait pipi dessus, oui c'est cela je me suis fait pipi dessus."  
  
Sauf que ce n'est ni de la sueur; ni de l'urine mais du sang et un autre liquide qu'il ne peut encore accepter de definir. "Non, gémit-il . Oh mon Dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai."  
  
Mais Dieu n'est pas à l'écoute ce soir puisque la terrible réalité s'impose finalement dans son esprit. Max Evans l'avait violé .  
  
*Flashback* Kyle fuyait la maison de Liz avec toute la vitesse que ses jambes flageolantes pouvaient lui fournir . Il se sentait écoeuré, vil et simplement sale. Même si toute la scène avait été un simulacre; Max ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir l'air supplicié qui s'était affiché sur son visage, la trahison était trop évidente, la douleur trop poignante . N'en pouvant plus il avait baissé les yeux. Peut être que s'il avait gardé les yeux sur Max; il aurait pu voir l'expression meurtrière que ce dernier avait arborée pendant un bref instant . Peut être aurait-il pu éviter la disgrâce et la honte qui s'était abbattues sur lui.  
  
Max était tout simplement apparu devant la porte de sa chambre, la balle de rugby qu'il était en train de jouer avec sans vraiment y prendre coeur un peu plus tot à la main . Kyle encore sous le choc n'avait pu réagir à temps . La balle l'avait percutée en plein plexus solaire et il avait appris à l'instant même ce que l'expression "avoir le soufflé coupe" signifiait vraiment . Puis les coups de poing avaient commencé à pleuvoir. Surpris, il n'avait pu opposer qu'une faible résistance . Cependant malgré tout ceci il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Max . Il était bien après tout supposé avoir couché avec Liz . Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait subitement perdu l'usage de ses membres qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter . Max l'avait porté sur le lit, puis il avait étendu la main. Une seconde plus tard tous les deux étaient aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance . Et malgré le fait qu'il était paralysé Kyle essaya de se débattre mais ses membres semblaient fait de plomb et restaient figés . Max s'était approché de lui et la première pensée qui lui avait traversé la tête fut :"Seigneur il est énorme"  
  
Max regardait Kyle consciencieusement; un corps d'athlète modelé par plusieurs années de pratique de football, une peau couleur miel, et d'une texture incomparable . Kyle lui avait pris ce qui lui appartenait, eh bien, il prendrait Kyle en retour. Cet air terrifié et suppliant de Kyle ne servait qu'à l'exciter de plus en plus. Il s'agenouilla le torse de Kyle entre ses jambes puis baissant la tête il embrassa Kyle toujours paralysé voracement mordillant ses lèvres jusqu'à tirer du sang. Kyle essayait toujours de se débattre mais il ne parvenait qu'à faire de petits soubresauts. "Tu sais je me suis toujours dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'eminement desirable, bien sur d'un point de vue complètement hétéro, tu sais , comme lorsqu'un homme en met un autre dans son cercle de confiance et de pouvoir. Je pensais que l'on pourrait faire une sacrée clique. Mais tu m'as trahi; tu a pris ce que je tenais de plus sacré au coeur, Liz. Eh bien je prendrais ta virginité de gré ou de force en compensation." Tout en parlant Max avait abandonné les douces lèvres de Kyle au profit de son cou nacré qu'il picorait de petits baisers voraces tout en sucant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse sous l'apport de sang. Les mains de Max allaient et venaeint sur son torse, malhabiles, pressées et maladroites, pressant un têton par ici, caressant le ventre par là. Kyle était sur le point de sombrer dans la folie, tellement il avait peur et honte. Max s'attaquait maintenant à ses têtons, les pinçant cruellement tout en frottant son bas-ventre contre celui de Kyle qui pouvait sentir le désir de Max dur et pressé contre son aine. Soudain ses jambes furent soulevées et Kyle sentit le membre de Max contre l'ouverture de ses reins, Il essaya avec plus d'efforts de se débattre mais c'était comme si son corps était fait de pierre. Puis ce fut le calvaire. Kyle avait assisté un jour au marquage des vaches de la ferme d'un de ses parents éloignés, il avait vu le tisonnier rougeoyant marquer la peau des pauvres bêtes et comment celles-ci tétanisées par la douleur se roulaient parfois sur le sol. Pour lui ce fut pareil, mais le tisonnier transperca sa peau pour se loger dans son ventre. Max exulta quand le rectum abusé de Kyle céda et celui-ci versa des larmes de douleur. -"Au moins maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens." murmura Max avec un sourire sinistre. Puis le système nerveux surchargé de douleur de Kyle déclara forfait, Kyle miséricordieusement perdit connaissance.  
  
*fin du flashback*  
  
Ainsi donc assis dans son coin, avec sa douleur comme seule compagne, Kyle analyse avec lenteur et precaution ce qui lui est arrivé quelques heures plus tot. Il ne peut pas se permettre de craquer, non pas parce qu'il en à peur ou bien parce que craquer est bon pour les filles, mais parce que son père ne doit pas suspecter que son fils à été souillé . Son père ne doit absolument pas savoir la vérité et tuer out enter de tuer Max . Son père méritait mieux que d'aller en prison à cause du déshonneur de son fils. Kyle n'était pas idiot, un peu lent à comprendre mais définitivement pas un idiot. Il devait se comporter normalement pour ne pas éveiller de soupcons. Son père dépendait de lui et il voulait à tout prix éviter de voir les regards de pitié addressés à son égard. Le soleil achevait de disparaitre derrière l'horizon tandis que Kyle toujours assis dans son coin obscure, se balacant spasmodiquement essayait de se convaincre que tout allait s'arranger.  
  
Partie 2: Après s'être écorché vif et s'être ébouillanté sous la douche, Kyle entreprit la plus laborieuse tâche qu'il lui incomberait d'accomplir: Convaincre son père que tout allait bien dans son monde, alors que son monde en réalité se désintégrait autour de lui. Mais il était un bon acteur, il avait toujours été un bon acteur; surtout depuis que sa mere était partie. Ainsi après avoir effectué les mêmes demarches qu'il effectuait chaque matin;il se dirigea vers le college ou l'attendait son tortionnaire.  
  
Il dut faire de violents efforts pour ne pas paniquer et prendre ses jambes à son cou à la vue de tout ces garcons et filles dans les couloirs; il ne pouvait s'en empêcher bien que consciemment il savait qu'il ne portrait pas une annonce pour viol collectif. Les cours furent etrangement faciles; Kyle voulait tellement oublier ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se concentra en classe.Le professeur expliquait un cours de biologie végétale et il apprit que les plantes recelaient plus de secret que leur aspect ne laissait envisager. Puis ce fut la fin des cours, une période désormais effroyable; plus de bouffe au Crashdown Café, plus de promenades, juste la sécurité de la maison . Ou Max ne pourrait plus le toucher car il serait desormais sur ces gardes.  
  
Depuis le viol, Kyle veilla donc à introduire des changements impeceptibles mais très importants dans son mode de vie et son comportement: Il s'isola de plus en plus du groupe, pretextant qu'il avait du travail, des projets scolaires etc. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Les projets qu'il avait pris étaient difficiles et très exigeants et il se faisait un point d'honneur de respecter ses engagements qui l'occupaient trop pour qu'il puisse se permettre de ne plus penser à Max et à son viol. Lui qui détestait étudier, se jetta corps et âme dans les etudes et ses notes s'améliorèrent sensiblement. Son isolement intentionnel étonna son père, mais ce dernier impressionné par les resultants de son fils ne posa aucune question embarrasante . Kyle ne savait pas s'il aurait pu supporter un interrogatoire sans craquer. Il était devenu pensif, solitaire, plus de sourire, plus de colère, de joie, de douleur, Le visage de Kyle ?0tait pour ainsi dire de venu inexpressive. Il avait abandonné l'équipe de football, il avait peur de pique rune crise d'hystérie dans les douches communes. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais pardonné à la balle de foot le role qu'elle avait joué dans son viol.  
  
Tout ces changements survenus n'étaient pas passés inapperçus chez quelqu'un qui s'était fait de l'observation des gens, une passion. Pour Michael Guerin; Kyle Valenti était le Modèle par excellence du jock typique americain. Plein de muscles, plein de concepts macho et pas de cervelle. Mais dernièrement Kyle agissait de façon contraire à ses habitudes. Habitudes que Michael connaissait depuis l'age de 16 ans. Quelque chose n'allait pas bien dans la tête de Kyle et Michael entendait bien découvrir quoi!!! 


	2. Quand elle s'en mêle!

Titre:Innocence perdue Auteur:Xanathosfr2000 Série:Roswell Couple:Michael/Kyle; Max/Kyle Avertissement:NC-17 viol;Mpreg, angst etc. Disclaimer: Il est evident que je ne possède pas Roswell  
  
Dans le bus qui l'emportait loin de Roswell, Kyle méditait sur une des valeurs fondamentales humaines les plus importantes, la Justice. Il était arrivé au constat suivant: Si la justice avait été une personne, elle serait dotée d'un sens de l'humour exrêmement sadique. En effet n'était ce pas le comble de l'ironie que Max Evans jouisse à nouveau de l'amour de Liz alors que lui n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec les autres et encore moins s'engager dans une relation. Pire encore Max avait l'air radieux alors que lui n'arrivait plus à dormer le soir et que son aspect physique s'en ressentait durement. La nausée était au rendez -vous chaque matin et l'apetit fuyait par la fenêtre .  
  
Le pire dans toute la macabre histoire qu'était devenue sa vie était que son père qui était le seul shériff de l'histoire à frequenter des extraterrestres sétait fait tuer lors d'un braquage. Une balle l'avait choppé en plein coeur et il était mort sur le coup avec une drole d'expression de surprise sur le visage. Les funérailles avaient eu lieu en famille et personne en dehors n'avait été convié et surtout pas la clique des aliens. Kyle se souvenait de n'avoir versé aucune larme durant toutes les funérailles. La chaleur était accablante et le soleil de plomb. Le curé récita les prières usuelles puis le cercueil fut abaissé dans la tombe. Il était toujours plongé dans un état d'hébétitude totale, ses sentiments peinaient à sortir de son coeur. Ce n'est que le jour suivant quand arriva l'heure à laquelle son père rentrait habituellement à la maison qu'il prit réellement conscience de l'ampleur de sa perte. Les larmes qui lui avaient fait défaut lors de la cérémonie funéraire arrivèrent avec une grande abondance et il tomba à terre secoué de sanglots à fendre l'âme. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir des moments passés avec son père, des disputes fréquentes qu'ils avaient eu durant ces dernières années, il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable de n'avoir jamais dit à son père combien il l'aimait et était fier de lui. Tout ces mots qu'il ne pourraient jamais plus dire à son père en personne sortaient en pleine force. Des mots d'amour filial et d'excuses sortaient entre ses sanglots entrecoupés essayant d'atteindre son père là où il pouvait bien être.  
  
C'est dans un état d'épuisement total et de déshydratation totale que Tess Harding durement éprouvée par la tragédie le trouva 3 jours plus tard.  
  
Tess affolée s'était précipitée vers lui et avait essayé de le ranimer et quand elle avait touché ses tempes une connection mentale s'était formée entre leurs deux esprits surtout avec les defenses de Kyle au plus bas suite à son état d'extrême faiblesse. Et Tess avait tout vu, tout vécu et tout ressenti. Et elle avait compris.  
  
Elle savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire.Kyle ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur les causes de son inexplicable exil volontaire. Elle avait alors décidé d'envoyer Kyle hors de Roswell pour quelque temps et de voir comment elle pourrait exercer une vengeance exemplaire sur Max pour avoir fait autant de mal à la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Cependant elle avait du céder aux supplications de Kyle de ne rien dire à personne. Elle comprenait que Kyle désirait guérir seul de ses blessures.  
  
Cependant tandis que Kyle s'éloignait de Roswell, Tess elle entrait au Crashdown Café pour prendre un petit casse - croute et oublier un peu les tendances meurtrières qu'elle éprouvait. Cependant toutes ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée lorsqu'elle vit Max entrain de regarder Liz avec cet air éperdu d'amour comme si elle était la seule femme sur terre. Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Elle n'aimait pas Max et toutes ces conneries sur la Destinée elle s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chemise. C'est pourquoi en voyant le café vide excepté Max, Liz, Alex, Michael, Isabel, et Maria elle n'hésita pas à attaquer Max avec toute le pouvoir dont elle disposait. Elle se sentait confiante et elle se sentait assez remontée pour ne pas accorder d'importance à ses actes.  
  
Max fut éjecté de son siege et catapulté jusqu'a fond de son siege, puis tout ce qu'il n'y avait pas de fixe dans la salle décolla pour aller s'écraser contre lui. Surpris pas l'attaque il mit un certain temps avant d'ériger ses defenses. Michael et Isabel s'interposèrent tandis que Max apostrophait Tess. -" Non mais t'es folle ou quoi? Qu'est ce qui te prend?" La caisse décolla du comptoir et alla s'ecraser contre le bouclier de Max. Celui ci avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir. -"Répond Tess , qu'est ce qui te prend?" demanda Michael qui s'apprêtait à intervenir. -"Par principe je ne reponds pas aux violeurs!" -" Comment explique toi, quelles histories insensées trafiques - tu ?" demanda Isabel outrée par les insinuations de Tess. -"N'avez vous pas remarqué que Kyle ne venait plus à vos reunions, qu'il ne se mêlait plus de vos activités, qu'il ne venait plus au café, qu'il avait abandonné l'équipe de sport, qu'il avait perdu au moins 15 kilos, qu'il avait la mine souffrante et que étrangement le réfrigérateur à la maison n'a plus été touché depuis au moins une semaine. Tous ces phénomènes on débuté depuis que Sa Majesté et Sa Grâce on rompu il y a trois mois . Eh bien figurez vous qu'hier j'ai guéri Kyle d'une sévère déshydratation couplée à une malnutrition sévère . Et Durant le processus de guérison, les defenses mentales de Kyle savament érigées se sont effondrées et j'ai pu assister au viol sauvage dont il a été victime et qui avat été perpétré par Max.. C'est pourquoi vous me laissez réduire Max en un nouveau modèle d'alien portable - Préférentiellement dans un cendrier - puis je quitte ce maudit bled et je vais m'occuper de Kyle avec une interdiction majeure à n'importe qui d'entre vous de s'approcher de nous sous peine de très graves séquelles. On a un accord? Parfait!" Et totalement abandonnée à sa rage Tess résuma ses tentatives de mettre fin au jours de Max sous les regards incrédules et choqués des autres.  
  
-"Arrêtez la vous attendez quoi?" cria Liz "Tess ment." -"Comment as - tu pu? " murmura Isabel dégoutée à l'encontre de Max, elle venait de verifier la véracité des dires de Tess en sondant son frère. -" Il avait couché avec Liz voila pourquoi!" Hurla Max enragé et apeuré. -" Oh mon Dieu, mais on n'a jamais couché ensemble c'était une simulation. le Max du futur . Kyle. oh mon Dieu." Sur ce Liz s'évanouit. -"Quoi!..." Abattue Tess délaissa Max pour s'appuyer sur quelque chose car ses jambes refusaient subitement de la soutenir. Son pauvre Kyle... Toute cette douleur et cette souffrance. Faisant fi de ses plans de vengeance,Tess se releva subitement et entreprit de quitter les lieux en marmottant quelque chose comme Kyle et l'Etat du Maine.  
  
Elle ne se rendit jamais compte que Michael l'avait suivie. 


	3. Allo mamanpapa ici bébé

Titre:Innocence perdue

Auteur:Xanathosfr2000

Série:Roswell

Couple:Michael/Kyle; Max/Kyle

Avertissement:NC-17 viol;Mpreg, angst etc...

Disclaimer: Il est evident que je ne possède pas Roswell

Michael ne savait plus vraiment que penser... L'homme qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami et son roi avait commis la plus grande des bassesses . Max était un animal tout simplement...Kyle devait souffrir le martyr, il avait été violé et pire il était désormais orphelin... Comment n'avait – il pas craqué encore était un mystère ... Il comprenait maintenant ce que Tess devait ressentir ... Jim et Kyle étaient sa seule famille et elle les protégeait comme une lionne le ferait avec ses lionceaux...

Il comprenait désormais pourquoi Kyle les fuyait comme la peste... Il devait se sentir sale dégouté et absolument honteux . Il devait parler avec Kyle pour lui dire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins de lui... D'ailleurs Kyle et lui étaient devenus amis au fil du temps et il était de son devoir de le soutenir... C'est pourquoi il était en train de suivre Tess pour determiner où elle avait caché Kyle .

Quelque part dans l'état du Maine, 3000 km au nord est de Roswell, ( à peu près quoi, D'ailleurs je suis nul en géo ) Kyle était en train de paniquer avec un P majuscule . Tess tardait à revenir et quelque chose ne cessait de frapper contre les parois de son ventre; comme si une balle y rebondissait . D'ailleurs son ventre n'avait cessé d'enfler au cours de cette dernière semaine et parfois il avait cette incessante manie de vouloir pousser quelque chose . C'était sans compter sa paleur extrême et sa fatigue chronique... Et depuis ce matin la peau de son ventre un peu au dessous du nombril n'avait cessé de le grater...

Cela faisait déja presque 5 mois que Max l'avait violé et il était hanté par des cauchemars depuis... Il désirait oublier tout ce qui lui était arrive . Il désirait tout simplement disparaître et ne plus avoir à souffrir... Tess n'était pas obligée de s'occuper de lui... Il y avait des jours où il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux ...

Ce jour là il décida de partir en catimini... Il avait envisagé de partir en Italie ou il avait quelques parents éloignés... Non pas qu'il voulait vivre chez eux, loin de là, mais ils pourraient l'aider à s'installer tandis qu'il chercherait un travail via l'ambassade . Il avait touché le montant de l'assurance que son père avait souscrit et ce n'était pas une mince somme...

Sa petite valise était prête et la letter d'adieu et de remerciements à Tess tronait déjà sur la table de la cuisine . Mais au moment où il allait tourner la poignée de la porte; une douleur violente et profonde se manifesta et l'envie de pousser revint plus forte que jamais... Poussant un dernier cri de surprise douloureuse Kyle sombra avec gratitude dans l'inconscience... S'il était resté conscient quelques secondes en plus, il aurait remarqué que sa chemise avait disparu et que son ventre pulsait doucement et diffusait une douce lumière bleuâtre et il aurait entendu Tess et Michael qui arrêtaient leur dispute qu'ils avaient commencée au bout de la rue et accouraient comme des fous...

Elle devait le reconnaître Michael était une veritable tête de mule et par mule elle voulait vraiment dire la mule de la race la plus pure et la plus entêtée qui soit... Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se disputer avec lui . Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait impérativement assister Kyle . Sans plus donner d'importance à Michael Tess fonça vers la maison... Elle était sure qu'elle avait entendu Kyle crier...

Michael savait que plein de choses etranges se déroulaient dans le monde à chaque minute, pour commencer lui même était un extraterrestre . Mais même son cynisme légendaire ne put le protéger contre ce qu'il voyait ... Près de la porte d'entrée Kyle gisait évanoui et torse nu . Son abdomen distendu emettait une lumière bleue dont l'éclat s'amplifiait graduellement...

Poussé par un instinct qu'il ne pouvait definer, Michael posa sa main sur le ventre de Kyle et concentra son énergie, la lumière bleue pulsa encore plus fort et sembla se concentrer entre les mains de Michael, puis un flash brilliant se produisit et il se retrouva soudainement avec une fillette qui hurlait à pleine voix entre ses mains ...

Soudain un bruit de chute se produisit et Michael put constater que Tess était littéralement dans les pommes... Pire encore il avait une furieuse envie de la rejoindre mais la petite soprano qu'il avait dans les bras ne le lui permettait pas ... Concentrant son pouvoir une nouvelle fois, Michael lévita Kyle et Tess et les transporta dans leurs chambers respectives puis il posa la petite qui n'avait cessé de pleurer Durant tout le temps prés de Kyle, et miracle elle se tut instantannement et entreprit ce que les nourrissons de son age savent faire de mieux, elle s'endormit en un temps record.

Jugeant que tout était pour le mieux, Michael se soumit enfin à l'emprise du choc et bien que ce ne fut point dans ses habitudes, il s'évanouit le plus naturellement du monde lui aussi...

Tess se reveilla quelque temps plus tard et elle se dirigea naturellement vers la chambre de Kyle pour le trouver entrain de fixer stupidement son ventre desormais plat, Michael évanoui sur le sol et puis une adorable petite fille logée dans ses bras alternativement ...

Tess tenta un sourire hesitant envers Kyle qui lui rendit un sourire éclatant ... Soulagée Tess s'approcha pour embrasser Kyle et la petite...

-"Elle s'appellera Aurore!" dit Kyle avec resolution et son visage était empreint d'une serenité sans pareille...

PS:

Bon primo bien que je sois étudiant en 2nde année de medecine je n'ai aucune idée sur l'accouchement surtout d'un home portent un hybride extraterrestre . C'est la meilleure version que j'aie pu cuisiner.

Secundo: merci pour les encouragements, je suis désole mais je n'ecris pas souvent, et je souffre d'un syndrome de la page blanche chronique . Alors siouplait messieurs dames patience...

Tertio: Je suis par contre très soucieux de connaitre vos opinions et vos suggestions alors si vous le désirez, mon MSN est et mon numero ICQ est : 329-041-042 .


End file.
